The present invention relates generally to the field of reclosable bags and more specifically to reclosable bags that use or incorporate tamper evident, hermetic seal, and reclosable fastener assemblies or mechanisms of the slider or zipper type. The present invention is particularly concerned with a reclosable bag that may be filled with a food product at a factory or food processing plant and then sealed to protect the food product until such time as a customer purchases the reclosable bag and opens it to access the food product within.
Reclosable, typically flexible, containers are well known in the art. Such containers normally comprise a bag-like structure made from a folded web of material, like thermoplastic film. These types of containers may also include reclosable zipper structures, as well as interlocking male and female zipper elements fused, extruded, or attached to the bag sidewalls. Alternatively, the reclosable zipper structures, mechanisms, or assemblies may also be identified as slider closure systems, i.e., a closure system for slider bags and form, fill and seal technology that contain two tracks that can be interlocked and a separate part (a slider) that rides on the tracks and is used to open and/or close the tracks. The bag-like structure is created when the thermoplastic film is folded, sealed, and severed along its exposed edges.
Reclosable bags are a great convenience to the consumer. This is especially true where the food product or material contained within the bag is of a type that may not all be consumed at once, for example, shredded cheese, sliced cheese, cheese, processed cheese, deli meats, snack foods, vegetables, fruits, sweets, etc. A problem with these types of bags is achieving a design in which the food product is hermetically sealed against oxygen, atmospheric intrusion or transmission, bacteria, molds, and/or other sources of contamination, while also providing features that help to disclose to the consumer evidence of tampering without substantially interfering with the ease of use of the bag.
In addressing this problem it is also desired to achieve a design that is easy to manufacture and may be used in combination with known types of packaging machinery that use form, fill, and seal technology such as Horizontal Form Fill and Seal (HFFS) machines or Vertical Form Fill and Seal (VFFS) machines. It is also desired to achieve a design that may optionally be used in combination with Horizontal Flow Wrapper (HFW) machines; e.g., J-WRAP machines presently available from Jones Automation Company, Inc. of Beloit, Wis.
Tamper evident packaging may also require the use of several pieces of film, which must then be connected to each other. This can make manufacturing of the reclosable bag more complicated.
It is one of the objectives of the present invention to provide a reclosable bag that may be manufactured using known packaging machinery. As previously, noted, such known machinery includes HFFS machines, VFFS machines, and HFW machines. Additionally, as will be apparent to a person of skill in the art after reading the present disclosure contained herein thermoform type machines like the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,241 could also be used to practice the present invention disclosed herein, after appropriate modification as the disclosure herein will make apparent.
It is also an objective to perform the manufacturing task using only one piece of parent film in combination with a reclosable zipper assembly.
Further, it is an objective of the invention to provide the manufacturer with the option of including some or all the features of tamper resistance or evidence, hermetic seal, and ease of use in the reclosable bag that is produced.
Another objective, especially with slider or zipper type structures or sliding type zippers or fasteners is ease of use. While a sliding type zipper structure is itself relatively easy to use, the bag structures include sidewalls or fin portions that extend up past the sliding type zipper structure. This interferes with the consumer's access to the food, makes it difficult to see the zipper structure, and also makes it more difficult to easily operate the zipper mechanism. This is especially true if the person opening and closing the bag is disabled, has arthritis, or another aliment, which limits the manual dexterity of that person.
Additionally, increased ease of access to the food product is an objective because the larger the zipper structure and its associated elements the smaller the opening left to the consumer to access the food product.
The present invention is believed to address these and other objectives by the unique and simple structures and methods disclosed herein.